With the development of mobile Internet services, the richness of enterprise network services, and the convergence of mobile access networks of a variety of standards, a gateway is required to be developed towards a direction of more refined services control and charging on the basis of completion of basic data forwarding functions, so as to support implementation and control of richer services of an operator.
However, in the development of a gateway towards the direction of refined service control and charging, because adopted platforms are different, the development has different focuses. A general purpose computing platform is more suitable for processing control signaling such as mobility management and session management, so the development focuses on control processing of services. While a router platform formed by dedicated hardware has very strong performance in handling data forwarding on a user plane, which is generally more than ten times the capability of a general purpose computing platform, but this type of platform has weak performance in processing signaling. Therefore, in the prior art, if the development of a gateway focuses on improving a user data forwarding throughput, it is difficult to ensure the development towards the direction of more refined service control and charging. On the contrary, if the development of a gateway focuses on the development towards the direction of more refined service control and charging, it is difficult to ensure the improving of the user data forwarding throughput. Therefore, in the development of gateway charging, it is difficult to ensure both control and measurement charging, and there is a bottleneck in a processing method of charging.